


Worthless

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village kids spoke of sunrises and families. He spoke of night skies and freedom. Xehanort wonders if it had been better if he hadn't left home many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

He wasn't like the others.

He never was and never will be.

 

The children he grew up with spoke of marriages, families and home. He spoke of the adventures, power and the life of a nomad, eternally moving from one place to another in search of something new.

The adults spoke of the oceans and sunrise. He spoke of the stars and the night skies.

 

Master Xehanort's childhood hadn't particularly been a horrid one. He had grown up in a simple house by the seaside, like the many dwellers of Destiny Island. His early memories were of warm sands, the taste of tropical fruit upon his lips and the salty scent of the ocean.

Things began taking a drastic turn when he was just at the coming of age. Playtime was over.

 

Xehanort had often contemplated about what he would grow up to be. He held zero interest in the simplistic life of his home world. He wasn't the smartest star in the universe but that did very little to get in the way of Xehanort's adventurous mind. He was constantly studying and from his dire interest of quantum physics, he had concluded that there are other worlds out there, waiting to be explored.

The elders laughed when Xehanort attempted to explain the science of multiverse to them.

 

"You are no longer a child," His mother told him. "Stop this madness, even if there are other worlds out there, do you seriously think you can travel to them?"

"I won't know if I don't try." Xehanort replied stubbornly. "Getting lost in a crazy world out there is a far better picture then planting papou fruit tree with 4 noisy children of mine begging for dinner."

 

He knew how much those words had cut through his mother. His father chuckled, seemingly much more understanding then his wife. He knew that he couldn't stop Xehanort, not when his heart was fully set on his own goals.

 

The young man stood by the seaside, watching the sun sinking into the horizon, giving way to the night.

 

"This world…is far too small for me." Xehanort remarked.

 

When the sun rose for the next day, he would be gone.

Sometimes, in the midst of all his diabolical schemes, a fragment of his heart wonders if it had been better if had never left home.

Xehanort couldn't recognize the monster he had turned into.

He was a worthless daydreamer, lost in his own insanity and hunger for power.


End file.
